Amor Infinito
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: doble song-fic. QUE HAGO YO-Ah-Ash y TAL VEZ- Ricki Martin. el matrimonio de sasuke y naruto esta muy deteriorado, pero no es por que naruto lo quiera...¿que pasara con su matrimonio?...SASUNARU. YAOI.


**AMOR INFINITO**…

Las parejas paseaban de aya para acá tomados de las manos, otros dándose piropos con amor, otros muchos comprándole presentes a sus parejas, pero no para todos era un día feliz.

Naruto, se encontraba mirando la serie de aparadores que había en los puestos, a su lado, no prestándole mucha atención se encontraba su esposo, Uchiha Sasuke. El moreno parecía más entretenido, viendo sabrá que cosas. El rubio, camino unos cuantos pasos de él, el moreno no se percato de tal acto, avanzo hasta encontrarse un hermoso osito de felpa con un atractivo moño dorado que combinaba con su atuendo.

Naruto, siguió caminando, sabiendo de antemano que su esposo no le estaba prestando atención, miro con dirección a su cónyuge encontrándolo coqueteando con una joven de uno de los tantos puestos que había.

Sus ojos se aguaron por unos momentos, pero decidió pasarlo de largo, llego a donde una casa de espejos, donde en cada uno de ellos, su reflejo se mostraba. Pero no de muy buena manera.

Un hermoso rubio ojiazul, de piel ligeramente bronceada y con un cuerpo de escándalo, le devolvió el reflejo, pero, en esos hermosos ojos no reflejaba lo que en realidad sentían, había en ellos una nubosidad tan intensa, que al señor que atendía el local le causo una gran pena.

Siguió su recorrido mirando a todas direcciones, quería quitarse ese nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, además de que sus ojos se enfriaran un poco para que las lágrimas que retenían no salieran de donde se encontraban.

Miro nuevamente a su esposo, que platicaba animadamente con una bella joven de ojos amatistas y cuerpo divino. Se sintió inservible, la cosa mas inútil del mundo, se giro mirando a otro lado, caminando sin darse cuenta de hacia donde lo hacia. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percato que iba a chocar con alguien asta que lo inevitable pasó.

Estuvo apunto de caer de no haber sido por unos brazos que impidieron su caída. Miro con susto y pena al joven pelirrojo frente a el, sintiendo que las miradas de las personas se posaban en ellos.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

La voz del joven pelirrojo denotaba preocupación, sonrío con vergüenza antes de soltarse de sus brazos y hacer una leve reverencia.

-gracias, estoy bien- lo miro con miedo- ¿acaso le cause daño?-

El joven, deslumbrado por la belleza del rubio no se percato de la rabiosa mirada rojiza que lo observaba detenidamente.

-no, no te preocupes-

-bueno, gracias una vez mas, asta luego- el rubio sacudió levemente su mano antes de alejarse del joven.

El joven se quedo inmóvil mirando al rubio marchar, su ceño se frunció levemente. Se giro caminando con dirección al centro de las personas, donde misteriosamente había desaparecido.

Naruto camino hacia Sasuke quien lo miraba con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, la joven enseguida del moreno, sonreía con arrogancia. Instintivamente, agacho la cabeza y se encogió sobre su propio cuerpo, sabiendo de antemano, lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

La voz rasposa y llena de ira mal contenida de Sasuke le demostró, que era cierto lo que presentía, una pelea inútil.

-m-me tropéese, n-no miraba por donde iba-

Agacho mas su mirada, no tenia el valor de ver a la cara a Sasuke, sabia que cometería una falta si lo hacia.

-espero, y no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendido?- ordeno con frialdad.

-si…-dijo aun permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Sasuke, paso por su lado con la frente en alto, Naruto, con miedo y sumisión lo siguió a lo largo del tramo que aun les quedaba por recorrer.

* * *

-vas…ta-

Los débiles quejidos de Naruto no bastaron para que Sasuke dejara lo que estaba haciendo, si no todo lo contrario. El moreno, arremetió con más fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre salieran de su entrada.

Naruto, aguantando todo el desquiciante dolor de su cuerpo, se sumió en su mente para desconectarse por completo de lo que en esos momentos pasaba. Sasuke, anteriormente ya lo había obligado a hacer el amor aun cuando no tuviese ganas, o estuviese indispuesto. Sabía que era su obligación satisfacer a las necesidades de su esposo, pero también sabía que ante todo, debía poner su salud –física o mental-.

Sasuke era egoísta, y aun que no le gustara admitirlo, era algo que le gustaba demasiado de su persona. Era una pena, que siendo una persona tan atractiva, no fuera más que un horrible monstruo.

-Sasuke…por-favor…para- rogó inútilmente teniendo en cuenta que su esposo no lo aria.

-no…- rugió extasiado, anhelando llegar asta su orgasmo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Sasuke, vació su blanquecino semen dentro de Naruto, cayendo sobre él exhausto. Rodó sobre su cuerpo, cayendo sobre la cama, saliendo de manera brusca del cuerpo del rubio. Naruto, no había alcanzado el orgasmo, por lo que su miembro dolía horrores, pero si se acariciaba, seria cometer una falta imperdonable hacia Sasuke.

Tras unos minutos en lo que trato de aminorar el dolor, pensando en otras cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto se pudo percatar que su esposo ya hacia dormido. Rodó en la cama, saliendo de ella sin hacer muchos movimientos, caminando con dirección a la ventana, donde una vez hay, se sentó en el alfeizar de esta.

Miro hacia el cielo oscuro, y sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que hacia unas horas había aguantado. Ocasionando que sus sonrojadas mejillas se empaparan de estas y que unas débiles compulsiones se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

En su memoria aun se mantenían frescos los recuerdos que alguna vez lo hicieron muy feliz…e infeliz…

**Entraste como un rayo de luz,**

**Como un aire encantador…**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo,**

**A mi recluso corazón…**

"_Ey, dobe, quieres ser mi pareja, tu sabes, algo a si como novios" _

"_¡¡¡claro que si Sasuke!!!,¡¡¡me haces muy feliz!!!"_

**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,**

**Creía en tu intención…**

**No pensé que fuese un engaño,**

**Ni una mentira tu amor…**

Resorbo la primera vez que se entrego a ese hombre el cual cruel mente lo dañaba sin que el mismo se lo impidiera.

"_Eres lo…mas hermoso, que he visto en mi vida Naruto…"_

"_Sasu…ke…mhhh…te amo…"_

"_y yo a ti…mi dobe"_

**Me dices que te esta llamando,**

**Te vas sin un adiós…**

**Se muy bien que aras en sus brazos, **

**Dime... ¿que hago yo?...**

Sabia que su marido le había sido infiel, infinidad de beses, aun que este, le dejase lo contrario.

"_Sasuke… ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?"_

"_tengo una junta de trabajo, no me esperes, llegare un poco tarde"_

…

"_¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué son horas estas de llegar?"_

"_Naruto, no tengo ánimos de discutir, a si que mejor vete a la cama, ¿si?"_

…

"_¡¡¡Sasuke ¿Por qué hay labial sobre tu cuello?!!!"_

"_¡¡¡por nada que te pueda incumbir!!!"_

…

"_¿sabias que te amo, verdad?"_

"…"

"_¿Sasuke?..."_

**¿Qué hago con mis labios,**

**Si me ruegan tus besos?...**

**¿Qué hago con mis manos,**

**Cuando suplican tu regreso?...**

Fueron tantas las noches en que deseo que su esposo lo tomara con amor, que fuese el mismo del que alguna vez se enamoro, que fuese el mismo chico que fue en su noviazgo, y no el monstruo que era ahora en su vida de casados…

"_Sasuke…te deseo…"_

"_Naruto, no empieces, tengo mucho trabajo"_

…

"_Sasuke… ¿a donde vas?"_

"_me voy, tengo unos asuntos que atender con un cliente y necesito pasar por mi oficina"_

"_quédate con migo unos minutos mas, por favor…"_

"_no puedo…me tengo que ir"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_no insistas…adiós"_

…

"_¿y mi beso de despedida…?"_

…

"_Sasuke…abrásame"_

"_no seas cursi Naruto…"_

"_te amo…"_

"…"

"_¿Sasuke…?"_

**¿Qué hago con mis noches?,**

**¿Que hago con mis días?...**

**¿Qué hago con tu esencia, **

**Que se aferra a la mía?...**

**Dime… ¿Que hago yo?...**

Las noches que pasó alguna vez en vela, esperando vanamente, en que su marido se para por esas buenas horas de la noche. Los días en que sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, reflejaban la angustia de no poder aceptar el hecho de que no estuviese a su lado al despertar. Teniendo como único consuelo, la penetrante esencia del perfume de su esposo, penetrado en su lado de la cama, que se mezclaba tan perfectamente con la suya y que lamentablemente, no solo le pertenecía a él. Pero sobretodo, no sabiendo que hacer, para abnegar los hechos que sucedían aun frente a sus ojos, y que sabiendo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlos…

"_Sasuke ¿a que hora termina tu junta?"_

"_tarde, no me esperes asta mañana"_

…

"_son las diez y treinta de la mañana…y Sasuke aun no llega"_

…

"_Sasuke… te necesito, con migo…"_

…

"_Sasuke…"_

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes,**

**Te abrazo al esconder…**

**Que no haría para tenerte,**

**A mi lado al amanecer…**

Las pocas palabras que su marido le dedicaba cuando se encontraban solos en casa, o por las noches, cuando, raramente, su marido compartía su misma cama. Las ocasiones en las que solo se conformaba con tener el retrato de su esposo, para cerciorarse que aun se encontraba a su lado, aunque fuese en una estúpida fotografía, abrazándola con tanta necesidad, haciéndose ilusiones de que algún día todo su sufrimiento acabaría. Las cosas que haría para tenerlo junto a él, y poder amarlo con toda la intensidad, que su corazón le permitiese, asta que llegase el nuevo día, demostrando, que su amor era duradero y proas.

"_Sasuke… ¿sabias que Sakura-Chan esta esperando un bebe?"_

"…"

"_¿Sasuke?... ¿me estas escuchando?"_

"… _¿Qué?, ¿que decías?..."_

"…_nada…"_

…

"_Sasuke… ¿puedo abrasarte?... ¿aunque solo seas una fotografía?..."_

…

"_desearía que estuvieses aquí con migo y te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y me haces falta… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con migo?... ¿que te he hecho para que me hagas esto?... ¿por que me enamore de ti?... ¿por que soy tan estúpido como para aun seguir a tu lado?...es simple…por que te amo demasiado como para morir por ti…Sasuke…"_

…

"…_te amo…Sasuke…"_

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide,**

**Que antes de ti no era igual…**

**Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido,**

**Antes de ti, no sabía amar…**

Las múltiples ocasiones en que sus amigos, le dijeron que lo dejara, que lo abandonara, que hablase con él, acerca de su horrible trato asía su persona. Las veces que le dijeron y le declararon, lo mucho que había cambiado después de casarte con él. Lo diferente que era cuando aun era "libre". Teniendo como única respuesta la misma, importándole poco si tus amigos se molestaran ante tal declaración. Diciendo como ultimo, que gracias a él conoció el amor, y que lo que siente por él, no lo sentiría por nadie.

"_Naruto…por favor…déjalo"_

"_no puedo Sakura-Chan…lo amo"_

"_¡pero te hace daño!"_

"_lo siento, Sakura-Chan…pero, no lo dejare"_

…

"_no eras a si Naruto"_

"…"

"_¿Dónde quedo ese chiquillo llorón que siempre buscaba problemas?..."_

"…"

"_¿desde cuando eres tan sumiso al verlo?"_

"…_es diferente ahora, Sakura-Chan"_

"_¡¡por supuesto que no es diferente!!, ¡eres un idiota!"_

…

"_Gracias a él, conocí el amor, Sakura-Chan"_

"…"

"_lo amo…eso es todo"_

"_espero, y no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo…que dios te cuide Naruto y te de entendimiento de que tu solo te estas haciendo daño al permanecer a su lado, aun sabiendo todas las cosas que te hace…"_

"…"

"_me voy, no voy a perder mas mi tiempo, es imposible razonar con tigo, siendo tan terco y siego como lo eres"_

"…"

"_que dios te de entendimiento, amigo…asta luego"_

…

"…_aun así…con el desabrí el amor…aunque por ello, me lleve a mi mismo a un doloroso infierno…lo siento…Sakura-Chan, pero no lo dejare…en verdad, lo lamento…"_

**Que hago con mis labios,**

**Si me ruegan tus besos…**

**Que hago con mis manos,**

**Cuando suplican tu regreso…**

Naruto, dejo que otras solitaria lágrima saliera de sus cielos ojos, se levanto de donde se encontraba encaminándose hacia donde su marido ya hacia descansando, mirando cada detalle de su pálido rostro cuando ya se encontraba sentado a su lado a los pies de la cama, deseando delinear con sus de dedos esos delgados labios que deseaba besar con intensidad. Abrasarse a ese pecho fornido, que aun en un mudo dicho, otorgaban protección. Pero que lamentablemente, no se lo ofrecía a él.

**¿Que hago con mis noches?,**

**¿Que hago con mis días?,**

**¿Qué hago con tu esencia,**

**Que se aferra a la mía?**

**Dime… ¿Qué hago yo? **

Que podía hacer. Aun cuando quisiese que Sasuke, por las noches, no fuese un bruto animal hambriento de carne, sino un apasionado hombre que aclamaba amor mientras lo daba. Aun cuando quisiese que al amanecer, ambos despertasen acurrucados el uno con el otro, después de una noche donde sus almas se unían en un coito apasionado hecho con amor, deseo y placer. Aun cuando quisiese que sus esencias se mezclasen entre ellas, detonando como único aroma una mezcla perfecta. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, aun teniendo como única esperanza, lo escrito en una hoja dentro de un sobre, que, solo talvez, arreglaría las cosas entre ellos. Pero si no resultaba…¿Qué haría?.

**¿Qué hago yo…?**

Se levanto y camino con dirección a su armario, donde enseguida saco una pequeña cajita, sacando de esta un sobre mediano, donde tenía su única esperanza de ser feliz.

Despacio, la deposito dentro del maletín de su esposo, teniendo como seguridad, que Sasuke podría descubrirlo. Se encamino nuevamente a su lado de la cama y se acostó sobre este. Tratando de descansar un poco antes de que la mañana llegase.

* * *

**Tal vez, será, **

**Que esta historia ya tiene final,**

**No se, por que, **

**Hoy te siento tan distante de mí,**

**Y a pesar que lo intento, de nuevo,**

**Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer,**

**Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido,**

**Talvez se nos gasto…**

Sasuke se encamino a su oficina importándole poco que las miradas de las secretarias y oficinistas estuvieran sobre él. No era soberbio, pero le agradaba el hecho de que esas mujeres lo mirasen.

Entro a su oficina, donde su secretaria personal, Karin, lo saludo como siempre.

-buenos días Sasuke-san- saludo, con un ademán coqueto.

-buen día, Karin- Sasuke, paso enseguida de ella, no antes de darle una mirada seductora, haciendo que la chica, suspirase.

Karin era buena en su trabajo, pero no era en lo único en lo que era buena. Su cuerpo, era fabuloso, y en una que otra ocasión, deseo saber que se sentiría estar dentro de el. Pero, desafortunadamente, hacerlo con su secretaria era algo que rebasaba a lo bizarro, además, de que, con la boca suelta que era, no era algo que le combínese mucho.

Pasó a su despacho personal, donde deposito su maletín, para posteriormente abrirlo. Antes de tocar su contenido, reviso unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, analizando cuantas entrevistas tenia en esos momentos.

-mmm…no puede ser-

En una de las solicitudes, se encontraba una de las tantas mujeres con las que se había acostado. Midori Kahamura, era una mujer hermosa, rubia, de ojos verdes y buenos pechos. Pero lo que tenía en belleza, le faltaba en inteligencia.

Boto la solicitud y le pidió a su secretaria que la llamara y le dijese a esa mujer que no la atendería, ni ahora, ni en otra ocasión.

Regreso a lo que hacia, y saco de su maletín lo que le haría falta en esos momento. Se extraño cuando encontró un extraño sobre dentro de este. Lo saco analizándolo por ambos lado, pero no había remitente ni nada que le dijese que fuera importante.

La curiosidad no era algo que le perteneciese a él, pero, le llamaba la atención de cómo habría llegado tal cosa a su maletín de trabajo. Lo primero que pensó, es que fuese una carta de declaración de una de las tantas admiradoras que tenia, pero sabia, que nadie tenía acceso a su oficina más que su secretaria.

Lo abrió sacando de su interior una hoja delicadamente doblada. La extendió y comenzó a leer su contenido a gran velocidad como su trabajo se lo exigía. A medida en que lo hacia, sus ojos se abrieron tanto de la impresión que de sus temblorosas manos, la hoja callo al suelo.

**Tal vez, **

**Fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera…**

**Tal vez,**

**Nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas…**

**Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas,**

**Tal vez no te escuche,**

**Tal vez te descuide…**

**Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba…**

Sus pies se tambalearon un poco, y le daba la impresión de que el piso sobre el que estaba se movía, produciéndole un leve mareo. Su cuerpo parecía una gelatina y su cabeza aun no procesaba el contenido de dicha hoja.

Y como si fuese un flash, la respuesta llego a su cabeza. Sabia de quien era ese sobre…

**Tal vez…**

* * *

Karin suspiro por quinta vez, mirando por la gran ventana el cielo, pensando e imaginando en lo maravilloso que seria ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha. De ese hombre tan atractivo, y del cual muchas mujeres se enloquecían.

Antes de soltar otro suspiro, escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi inmediatamente. De lo único que pudo percatarse, fue de su jefe, salir de la oficina a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Y aun con las contrariedades en su cabeza, siguió con lo que hacia. Fantasear en un estúpido sueño, que jamás se haría realidad, por mucho que lo desease.

* * *

**Tal vez, será, **

**Que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar…**

**Tal vez, esta vez,**

**Necesitamos tiempo para pensar…**

Naruto, se encontraba preparando un aperitivo solo para él, ya que, como era costumbre, Sasuke no iría a comer con él.

Cuando estuvo apunto de sentarse en la mesa, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente produciéndole un infernal susto, tocándose el pecho en un delicado signo de miedo, tratando también que su corazón recuperase el ritmo anterior. Miro con susto hacia la puerta, descubriendo a un Sasuke, con la respiración entrecortada, sudando, y temblando como si de una gelatina se tratase.

Por instinto, retrocedió dos pasos, cubriéndose tras una silla en modo de defensa, llevando instintivamente una mano a su vientre.

Sasuke, recobrando más sus sentidos, miro el gesto de Naruto, y la mano que descansaba en su poco abultado vientre. Una sensación de nervios se apodero de su cuerpo, y una tenue sensación de calor se extendió por su corazón y cuerpo.

Miro con detalle cada pedacito del cuerpo de su esposo. Sus rubios cabellos, brillaban mas de lo usual, su rostro, delicado y bronceado, había adquirido una suavidad alucinante. Sus ojos, aunque un poco vacíos y temerosos, brillaban de una manera tan impresionante que parecían dos zafiros recién pulidos. Su cuerpo, aquel con el que tantas veces se había desfogado y desahogado, mostraba tal esbeltez hermosa, que producía tal tentación de tocarlo y mimarlo no solo con caricias, si no con mas puro amor.

Pero…¿por que asta en esos momento se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso y hermoso que era su esposo?. Acaso era el hecho de que en ese ser tan maravilloso, se reproducía algo de él. Un pequeño Uchiha que día con día se formaba y crecía, adquiriendo todos los dotes de él mismo y su rubio esposo.

**Y yo por mi parte propongo,**

**Intentarlo de nuevo…**

**Volver a empezar…**

**Que por mas que lo pienso,**

**No encuentro una sola razón,**

**Para seguir sin ti…**

¿Por qué Naruto paresia un ser tan irreal e inalcanzable como lo era en esos momentos?. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que la verdadera persona que lo amaba aun con sus defectos, se encontraba frente a sus ojos?. ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego, como para no verlo y después de haber hecho tantas pendejadas –perdonando la expresión- lo había notado apenas ahora?.

Ahora entendía por que sus amigos, le decían que envidiaban su posición y deseaban estar en sus zapatos. No era por el hecho de ser un libertino sin miedo de ser vilmente juzgado, sino, el mero hecho de que tenia a alguien tan perspicaz como Naruto, quien, a pesar de saber lo que hacia, no se alejaba de su lado y prefería hacerse de la vista gorda, sin reclamarle o demandarle nada.

Era un estúpido, un maldito hijo de puta –crudo pero cierto- quien aun no mereciendo que Naruto permaneciese a su lado, aun estaba hay para acompañarlo y apoyarlo aun cuando –en su momento- no hubiese tomado en cuenta su valiosa opinión.

**Tal vez,**

**Fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera…**

**Tal vez,**

**Nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas…**

**No estaba cuando me necesitabas,**

**Tal vez no te escuche,**

**Talvez te descuide,**

**Talvez se me olvido que yo te amaba…**

¿Acaso, el amor que Naruto sentía por él, era tan fuerte como para aguantar tanto dolor que le había producido?. Si, lo era y para ser honesto, no lo merecía.

Como el hecho de que no merecía, ser el padre, del hijo que Naruto estaba esperando…

-¿Sa-Sasuke…que haces aquí?-

El nombrado, miro a Naruto con seriedad, produciéndole al rubio un escalofrío. Sabía que cuando Sasuke lo miraba de esa manera, no podría significar algo bueno, al menos no para él.

-¿por que?-

La manera tan seca con la cual Sasuke le había preguntado, solo hacían que sus miedos aumentaran. No significaba nada bueno que Sasuke le mirase de aquella manera, ¿acaso ya había leído su prueba de embarazo?, ¿acaso no quería hacerse responsable de la criatura que llevaba su sangre?.

Sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, listas para deslizarse por sus mejillas, ladeo su rostro en un vano intento por que Sasuke no las notase. El acto, fue completamente inútil, por que el moreno, se pudo dar cuenta inmediatamente de las pequeñas gotas saladas que descendían por el rostro de su rubio esposo.

Su corazón se contrajo y un peso se apodero de su cuerpo. Se acerco, lentamente hasta llegar a cierta distancia prudencial de su esposo. Jamás había visto de tal manera a Naruto, perecía un pequeño niño el cual temía cual seria su siguiente regaño, aunque mas parecía como si le dijesen que mañana fuese a morir. Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar tal estupidez, no quería que nada malo le pasase, ni a el ni a su hijo.

-Naruto- la ternura en sus palabras, provoco que el aludido lo mirara, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos -¿Por qué?- la duda en el rostro del rubio le sugirió que continuara -¿Por qué si habiendo mejores personas que yo, por que aun así te quedaste a mi lado?- cerró sus ojos, renuente a conocer la respuesta.

No fue asta que sintió un delicado y fino tacto sobre sus mejillas que los abrió. Enfocando sus ónices ojos en los zafiros de su cónyuge, memorizando, el esplendoroso brillo que relucían estos aun con las lágrimas fluyendo. Naruto, tenía una amorosa sonrisa en sus carnosos labios y arriesgándose, sello los finos de su esposo, en un suave, delicado y rápido toque.

-por que te amo…-declaró cuando se separo de él, mirando con inquietud que respuesta obtendría.

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos, enfocando todas sus emociones en ese pequeño acto, llevó su mano derecha al poco abultado vientre de su esposo, sonriendo con pena y cariño.

-gracias- se inclino lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sintiéndose aliviado y estúpido- lo siento- enredo sus brazos en ese pequeño, delicado y amoroso cuerpo.

-no te preocupes…-le acaricio sus cabellos en un acto cariñoso –fue mi culpa-

Sasuke levantó inmediatamente la mirada, viendo como Naruto le observaba con culpa en su azul mirar.

-no, tú no tienes la culpa, fui yo y mi gran estupidez y mi falta de atención- le beso en la frente tratando de reconfortarlo y lo abraso para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.-eres la persona mas perfecta que he tenido en mi vida, y me siento como un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta de ello cuando nos casamos, te amaba, aun lo hago, perdóname por ser distante contigo, pero entiéndeme, tenia miedo, Naruto – sus pulso se ajito, al igual que su respiración –miedo a esclavizar mi vida a alguien, siempre fui libre, siempre tenia lo que quería, cuando nos casamos, pensé que todo seguiría siendo igual, pero creo que me equivoque, por que no es lo mismo –lo abrazo con mas fuerza. –no es igual por que, desde que nos casamos, aun cuando éramos novios, te entregue algo que guardaba con tanto recelo de la gente. Mi amor y mi corazón- cerro los ojos, suspirando antes de acabar- perdóname, no merezco estar a tu lado. No merezco al hijo que estas esperando. No merezco todas las cosas con amor que haces por mí. No mer…-no pudo terminar, por que un delgado dedo, se poso en sus labios, impidiéndoselo.

**Tal vez,**

**Me sorprendió la vida por la espalda,**

**Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda,**

**Tal vez nunca entendí,**

**Lo que eras para mí,**

**Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba…**

-lose…-la seca respuesta de Naruto, rompió todas esperanzas de Sasuke – pero aun así, eso no va a evitar que te siga amando, como lo hice la primera vez que nos conocimos. Eso no va evitar decirte de lo mucho que estoy agradecido de estar a tu lado, y de todas las cosas que me as dado aunque sean muy escasas y pequeñas –sonrío con amor y dulzura – pero a pesar de todo aquello, lo que mas te agradezco, es al pequeño fruto que esta en mi interior, que lleva tu sangre, y la cual yo amare y amo con todo mi corazón-

Sasuke, miro con cierta sorpresa y orgullo al gran ser humano tan maravilloso que tenia frente a él. No lo merecía, y nunca lo merecería, pero, agradecía infinitamente, ser él, quien estuviese a lado de Naruto.

"_**Te descuide…"**_

"_**Me necesitabas…"**_

Talvez, en su momento, no supo valorar lo que en realidad tenia frente a sus ojos. Talvez, no se sentiría orgulloso de lo que alguna vez hizo frente y a espaldas de Naruto. Pero sabiendo, que la persona que en verdad no lo merecía, le diese una segunda oportunidad, y que orgullosamente portaba en su interior aquel fruto que fue procreado con cariño –talvez con un amor olvidadizo- y alegría, no se separaría de su lado nunca, aun apear de las adversidades y los malos tiempos. Pero lo que si tenia seguro, es que aun a pesar de habérsele olvidado, repetírselo a diario, por Naruto sentía algo que no se compararía con ningún otro sentimiento que hubiese tenido con sus aventuras, un amor infinito además de un gran agradecimiento por no haberlo dejado solo, y aun permanecer a su lado. Le agradecía eso y más, pero, sabía, que las palabras no bastaban para expresar lo que en realidad deseaba expresar y sentía.

**Y yo por mi parte propongo,**

**Intentarlo de nuevo,**

**Volver a empezar…**

**Que por mas que lo pienso, **

**No encuentro,**

**Una sola razón,**

**Para seguir sin ti…**

Nobstante, su pasado era algo que no podría borrar, ni ahora, ni jamás, porque, el tiempo, era como una laceración que con el paso de los años, cicatriza pero que nunca desaparecerá y que con el transcurrir de la vida, se extendía por lo largo de la piel, amoldándose cuando esta llegaba a su muerte.

Se arrepentía, pero tenia fe que ese amargo episodio de sus vidas, se fuera desmemoriando a lo lago de sus vidas, asta que llegase a ser parte de una mala pesadilla.

"_**Tal vez,**_

_**Fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera…**_

_**Tal vez,**_

_**Nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas…**_

_**Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas,**_

_**Tal vez no te escuche,**_

_**Tal vez te descuide,**_

_**Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba…**_

_**Tal vez…."**_

Naruto estaba con él. Sasuke estaba con él. Era lo único que les importaba, eso, y además de la pequeña criatura que venia en camino, quien aun no pensante, entendía por completo los sentimientos de sus padres. Por que tenían algo que jamás seria remplazable.

_**INFINITO AMOR…**_

¡¡¡FIN!!!


End file.
